


Paradox

by possessedflannel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm new to this, Mentions of Death, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedflannel/pseuds/possessedflannel
Summary: Phil isn't human but that's not gonna stop him from trying to live like oneThe rest of the boys show up in the next chapters, the first one's just got Phil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	1. Phil

R18. That was what they called him.

Here in this facility, owned by an organization titled “Paradox”, here he was trapped, seen as simply an object.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. When entities like himself came to this universe, they didn’t remember much, if anything. All he knew was there was a large group of people in uniforms trying to catch him.

He had learned how they’d found him. Apparently, long ago, the starter of Paradox found an entity like himself that could help lead them to other entities.

They’d named that entity Helper. How stupid. The damned thing was barely sentient, it didn’t mean to be helping them.

Maybe he was just jealous, though. Jealous that a literal glob of slime had a nicer name than his.

R18- it wasn’t exactly a bad name on first glance. It made him seem like less of a person, but it wasn’t insulting.

But he knew the deeper meaning behind. It wasn’t as simple as having an R1 and an R2, he had the eighteen for a reason.

When he’d been taken here, he had put up a fight. He could barely remember that night- whenever he looked back, all he saw was red.

According to some of the people here, 18 people had died that night. Awful cruel to name him after his murder count, huh? Well, they probably thought he’d be proud of it. they thought he was a monster.

Maybe he was. He’d killed so many people after only being on Earth for 20 hours after all. That was more than any human could say.

He almost wished they all saw him as a monster, actually. It was the closest he’d get to human, anyways. Better than being seen as some sort of robot built to cause destruction and chaos. If anything was a robot, it’d be that damned slime-

Nope, not getting jealous again. Don’t have time for jealousy right now. Not when you’re meant to be plotting.

Now, he didn’t like it here. Of course he didn’t, why would he? They were always trying to run dumb tests on him, and as soon as they’d learned he could talk, he’d been questioned endlessly.

Of course, he refused to answer them.

The people here also never fed him. Yes, it was true he didn’t need food, nor did he need water, or really anything. But he wanted it. He’d been given food once, and he loved it. It was such a foreign feeling, and he wanted to do it every day, just like humans seemed to. But of course, they didn’t let him. Because why waste food on something that doesn’t need it?

Maybe he could learn to make food, once he escaped.

Escaping wouldn’t be hard. After spending all his time here observing the life around him, he’d easily memorized the path every guard and researcher took. It’d be incredibly easy to slip by them unnoticed.

If he had wanted to escape sooner, he would’ve just destroyed everyone in his path and then kicked down the door. But that was risky, and would draw too much attention for him to run away and find a good hiding spot. Sneaking out was his best bet right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this would be an interesting place to spend his first night.

He looked around. He could easily get up and out of this dumpster, but if he really wanted to hide, he’d best stay here.

Let’s just hope no one finds him.

The man- was he a man? Well, close enough. The man sighed, leaning back into the trash bags behind him. He was lucky this dumpster hadn’t been empty- it would’ve been a pretty rough fall if there hadn't been any trash in here to break it.

He flinched as he heard the sirens coming closer. They didn’t know where he’d gone- if he kept hidden, they’d probably move onto the next city.

Good. He didn’t want to go back.

The man felt his eyes drooping. Well, I guess even other-wordly beings get tired sometimes. With a yawn, he curled up and his side and let himself fall asleep, the now faraway sirens like a lullaby.


	2. Techno

Techno had been on the streets for a long time.

He remembered his days back at the orphanage of course. That’s where he met his brothers after all. But most of his memories were of his life now, always running from town to town.

Sometimes him and his brothers were lucky, and found an abandoned house to stay in for the week. Other times they had to leave as soon as they got there, thanks to some nosy adult thinking they know what’s best for them.

Techno loved his brothers. He may not show it, but Wilbur and Tommy meant everything to him. And even though he wasn’t the oldest of the bunch, he always felt he needed to protect them.

It hadn’t been this bad at the start. They’d just traveled through towns, sometimes taking up small jobs to afford food. But over time, Techno had realized how dangerous that was. People ask questions, especially if you’re working for them. And sometimes you can’t make a convincing answer for them.

So now they mostly stole. Sure, Wil made some money by playing music, but his guitar was getting old, and didn’t sound so good anymore, no matter how skilled the boy was.

Luckily, Tommy was good at pickpocketing. He was young, and adults always seemed to trust kids. And although sometimes Techno would need to step in a save Tommy from especially mean people on the streets, it was still the best method they had for getting money.

It had started as a normal night. The boys had all met up and started back towards the alley they usually slept in, when they’d heard sirens.

“I don’t remember any mass murders in town,” Techno grumbled, only half joking.

“Maybe we should go to another alley for tonight. The sirens seem awfully close to our regular one.” Wilbur grabbed both his brothers hands and started leading them back down the street.

“What if we snuck into our regular one from behind the buildings? That way, no one would see us.” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Good plan, but we’ll need to be extra quiet.” Techno nodded in agreement as the three turned to go down an unfamiliar alley.

The three walked in silence as they listened to the sirens grow closer. Techno cringed every time he heard his footsteps, despite knowing no one was close enough to be hearing them. But all worries about being found left his mind as they entered their regular hideout.

“What the-“ Wilbur stuttered, dropping both his brothers’ hands in surprise.

There, in the dumpster, lay a man.

Normally, Techno would assume it was one of the regular drunks. But this man didn’t seem… human, somehow.

The man- if it was one- had claws, wings, and dark, sunken eyes.

“Is it… alive?” Tommy asked nervously, reaching for Wilbur’s hand again.

“Probably. It looks like it’s breathing, and I don’t see any injuries.” Techno wandered towards the creature, reaching out to tap it.

“Techno, what are you doing? Do you see that thing’s claws, it could kill us!” Wilbur hissed from behind him.

“Or it’s what all those sirens were about. I want to know how it’s managed to blend in. I mean, don’t you think if people had seen it around, they’d have been talking about it?” Wilbur scratched his head.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But I still don’t trust it.”

“I said I wanted information from it, not that I trusted it.”

“Right, cause you never trust anyone.” Wilbur sighed and walked to Techno’s side. “Well, we might want to take it out of here so we can keep a better eye on it.” He looked to Techno.

“Yeah, I’ll wake up early to make sure it doesn’t slaughter us in our sleep.” The two boys slowly lifted the creature out of the dumpster and set it down beside it. Tommy started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Wilbur asked, turning to his little brother.

“Look at his hat! What kind of eldritch horror wears a hat like that?” Techno rolled his eyes.

“Your sense of humor is weird.”

“You think death is funny!”

“Only sometimes!”

“Both of you, shut up!” Wilbur interrupted. “We need to be quiet or those sirens are gonna be coming straight for us, and probably ask why we have this thing. So can we all just go to sleep now?” The other boys nodded, and all settled against the opposite wall the strange man was on.

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep, even with the sirens blaring in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe I'm actually putting my writing somewhere for once


End file.
